A Carton Of Strawberries
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (written for Snowbarry Week 2018) Caitlin and Barry share a carton of strawberries, thanks to the doctor bringing some. It ends up being one of the best evenings in their entire friendship - all thanks to that carton of strawberries.


**Happy Snowbarry Week 2018 everyone! I saw it was this time of year when I was browsing Twitter aimlessly, so I immediately got to work on this!**

 **And why strawberries? I remembered this Tumblr post I saw about how Snowbarry was similar to strawberries, and I can't find it, but if I can I will give that person credit for giving me this fic idea.**

 **Because I had too much fun making this. XD But I was also basically this: "when you write your heart and soul out for an hour and a half and you only come out with like 60 words"**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Barry spun around in a swivel chair, thinking about... nearly nothing. His mind was totally blank.

It felt good.

For once, he could focus on doing nothing but what he loved doing - swiveling. Today had been mostly normal work stuff, so it was nice to be able to chill out.

Suddenly, he heard someone walking down the hall. It was Caitlin, and she was carrying a small bag with her.

"Hey Barry," she smiled. "Got a sec?"

"I have _literally_ thousands of seconds," Barry said, chuckling lightly.

Caitlin smirked - he had been watching too much Netflix lately.

"Anyway, I have something that I thought we could share," she smiled. "Wanna see?"

"Of course!" Barry smiled.

"Hmm... nah, I don't know if you'd like it," she muttered.

" _Caaaaiiiitttttt_ ," he said, almost as if he was pining for her to show him. "Its something you brought me. To share. For us. How could I not love it?"

Caitlin giggled, and playfully tapped his shoulder. "I'm kidding, you doofus!"

"So what is it?" Barry asked, pretending to be impatient.

"Only if you say the magic word," Caitlin smirked.

She was playing him like a child... Barry would've ran with this, but that meant he'd be toying with Caitlin's feelings - he didn't have the strength to do that right now. Mainly because he was tired, and just wanted to see what was in the bag so he could share something awesome with Caitlin Snow.

"There ya go," Caitlin smirked.

She then pulled out the thing - it was a carton of strawberries.

Both's favorite fruit.

"Oh my gosh, yes," he said, looking at it. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch," she shrugged innocently. "Now, do you wanna dig into these or not?"

"Of course!" Barry smiled.

The two then took them to the sink nearby, made sure to wash all of them as well as they could, and then Barry got some paper towels so they wouldn't make a mess.

The two then eagerly ate their first strawberries, excited to be eating their favorite fruit after the long day.

"So, what's the most random thing you've put strawberries on?" asked Barry, wiping his mouth.

"Hmm?" asked Caitlin, looking up at him.

"Like, have you ever just seen something and put a strawberry in it?" he asked.

Caitlin then put a strawberry into his. "Well, now I have."

"Aww," Barry said; it wasn't very clear, but Caitlin knew what he said.

"And to answer your question... not really," she shrugged. "Pancakes, I guess?"

"What a bland answer," Barry chuckled. "No, no, I'm just kidding - that actually sounds really good!"

"It is!" Caitlin smiled, glad he didn't think she was bland. "Now, what's the most random think you've ever had strawberries with?"

"In short - mac and cheese," he said.

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Uh... what?!" she said, giggling out of pure shock.

"Okay... so I was seven," he began, "and since my mom and dad were out on some sort of work-related thing for about an hour, I decided to make the mac and cheese they had left for me. But they had also left some strawberries in the fridge. So, me being me, figured that nothing could go wrong with putting my two favorite foods together."

Caitlin cringed... she had a bad feeling she knew where this was going.

"And so, I cooked mac and cheese with strawberries in the microwave," Barry finished, cringing lightly.

Caitlin couldn't help it - she burst out with precious laughter.

"W-Whahahahat happened?!" she managed to say in between laughs.

"Well, I had a stomach bug afterward," he shrugged, "and also I couldn't eat anything for a solid day."

Caitlin was still laughing for ten minutes afterward - Barry joined in eventually, and the two would later say that they've never laughed together like how they did that evening.

"And this all came from a carton of strawberries," Caitlin giggled in disbelief.

"Well, I'm glad it did," Barry smiled. "Cait, we need to hang out more often."

"We certainly do, Mr. Allen," she smiled. "Now, let us forever treasure these last two strawberries."

The two delicately grabbed the last two strawberries out of the carton, clinked them as if they were glasses of wine, and ate them as savoring-ly as they could.

This had been one amazing evening...

All thanks to a carton of strawberries.

* * *

 **Please let me know what ya thought of this, guys! I actually... am really nervous. XD Nora Week was just something I accidentally started - now this is for realsies. XD**

 **But anyway... I wanted to watch Part 1 of the x-over last night, but I sadly couldn't. And so, I went on Twitter to look up some stuff. Apparently there is so much Oliver Queen bashing that it's not even funny... and there's a cut right at a Caitlin/Lois scene, huh? I also hear everyone's pissed off at the Flash writers - good. Y'all will be remembered as the worst part of the crossover, I'm sure. :)**

 **But... I saw this tweet and I wanted to quote it here, and give credit to the original. Because it is amazing.**

 **" snowbarrie - If Caitlin and Oliver kiss this crossover, guess which b*tch is gonna be so f*cking happy" - to answer you, fellow shipper, on the off chance you're reading this... *raises hand* MEEEEEEE**

 **But anyway its past midnight where I am and I need to sleep. XD See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
